It is generally known for a vehicle to have a suspension system for providing a level ride, for managing the pitch, roll and yaw of the vehicle as it travels across varying terrains and dampening or managing acceleration and deceleration of the suspension components in varying operating conditions. As part of the suspension system, it is also known to generally utilize one or more structural attachment components (e.g., a clevis and pin) for coupling one suspension component with another suspension component. Traditionally, such suspension components include a knuckle member having a passage therein for receiving a bushing for providing stiffness and damping to the coupling between the suspension component having the knuckle member and the suspension component having the attachment component (e.g., clevis member). The suspension component coupling typically uses a pin, bolt or other coupling member for coupling to the bushing member. Generally, the pin, bolt, or other member is located in a hole in the bushing to transfer forces from the one suspension component to the bushing located in the passage in the knuckle member. The bushing between the stock member and the knuckle member must exhibit relatively very high performance characteristics for dampening the transfer of loads between the suspension components. For many applications, it is important to have a knuckle—bushing arrangement that has relatively low torsional and conical stiffness (e.g., so that it affords suitable mobility of the suspension component) while having relatively high radial and axial stiffness (e.g., so that the bushing better transfers the loads between the suspension components). The achievement of such characteristics without a complicated and/or expensive structure has been difficult to achieve. Accordingly, there remains a long-felt need to provide a suspension coupling with improved characteristics that also preferably has relatively few components, a relatively low cost and improved other characteristics.